1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to protection circuits, and more particularly to a protection circuit and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device includes a processing unit with an initialization pin. When a power source starts to provide a first supply voltage to the processing unit, the initialization pin is activated at the same time, thus the processing unit is initialized. When the processing unit has completed initialization, a second supply voltage from the power source is provided to the processing unit, and the processing unit starts to work.
However, when the power source starts to provide the first supply voltage, the initialization pin sometimes receives noise due to electrostatic discharge (ESD) etc, and the initialization time period of the processing unit may be cut short. After the processing unit has mistakenly ended initialization, the second supply voltage from the power source is supplied to the processing unit, thus the processing unit may malfunction.
What is needed, therefore, is a protection circuit and an electronic device to overcome the above described limitations.